Runaways (Sugar, Coin, and The Underworld's Side Story)
by AndanielLight
Summary: "When all fails, just lean on me." A side story of 'Sugar, Coin, and The Underworld' by chocofit. Comradeship between Rama/Yuda & Baseball Bat Man fanfiction. [Warnings: mention of killing self, gore, bloody wounds, sumpah-serapah.]


**Greetings.**

Hai! Halo!

Udah tahun 2017, ya? I wish you a Happy New Year, then!

Hahahah. Udah tahun segini, tapi gue masih tetep aja kembali dengan fandom yang sama.  
Udah berapa tahun, kalau begini? Tak apa, lah, mau udah berapa lama pun. Gabisa munafik kalo buat urusan yang kayak gini, mah.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini? Another fanfic? What can I say? Yes, or no? Maybe?

Nope. This is actually a side story of a fanfic. The Raid fanfiction titled "Sugar, Coin, and The Underworld".

Pernah denger? Fanfiction itu adalah buatan author di website FFn ini dengan nama pena ' **chocofit** ' (yes, I've mentioned her before). Daaan dengan segala macam perundingan, serta kesepakatan, gue pun akhirnya mendapat restu untuk membuat dan publishing side story ini! So, all thanks (and some of the credits, too, I guess?) to her! Heck yeah!

Gue mungkin emang nge-ship RamaxUco alias Ramuco. Tapi, chocofit telah berhasil menjerat gue pada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang... manis, dan hampir enggak pernah kepikiran sama gue sampai adanya pembicaraan tentang film Headshot di grup Pemuja Uco dan Rama (it's literally the name of the group on LINE that she created for us, the Ramuco shippers) (please contact me/her if you want to join, too).

Sesuatu itu adalah... pairing Rama-Very/Baseball Bat Man! Yeay!

Plis, jangan protes dulu (siapa yang mau protes juga...?). Karena... gue justru mau meringatin lo **[WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!]** , sebelum lanjut buat baca side story ini ada baiknya lo baca series 'Sugar, Coin, and The Underworld' dulu. Kalo enggak, dan malah nekad main baca cerita ini aja, malah enggak ngerti kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini. /janganbaperplis.

Ahem! But anyway! If you already read the story, then, enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"(If you) can't take the kid from the fight, (then you) take the fight from the kid." — _Camisado, Panic! At the Disco._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" **RUNAWAYS"**

* * *

Rama tahu apa yang dikerjakannya tidak akan pernah berakhir baik.

Semua makanan yang dia buat akan tetap berakhir pada perut-perut mereka yang sudah terlanjur kenyang dengan makanan-makanan mewah, bukan ke perut-perut mereka yang tidak pernah merasakan betapa nikmatnya bisa terisi walau hanya sedikit.

Begitu juga untuk pekerjaannya yang... begitu lah.

Dia sudah sadar tentang hal ini sejak awal. Sejak dia bertemu dengan Bejo.

Bejo.

Nama itu...

...adalah nama yang kotor.

Di setiap Rama melangkah, dia melangkah untuknya. Di setiap Rama mengangkat tangannya untuk menghukum seseorang, dia melakukannya untuk sebuah nama.

Di setiap aroma darah yang menolak untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya selesai dia bertempur...

Di setiap tubuh yang terbaring kaku bermandikan darah...

Di setiap pulang yang dia tempuh...

Di setiap hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya yang terduduk di belakang setir mobil di sampingnya, wajahnya berantakan dan kebahagiaan memudar seiring cahaya lampu-lampu di pinggir jalanan mengusapnya berkali-kali...

Seharusnya dirinya yang berada di belakang setir...

Seharusnya dia yang membawa Very pulang...

Seharusnya...

Rama memalingkan muka.

 _Sudah pembunuhan yang keberapa...?_

Dia terus menanyakan itu berkali-kali.

Berkali-kali. Dan tidak pernah dia merasa lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

 _Semuanya tetap sama saja ujungnya,_ pikirnya.

 _Mau menang, kek. Mau kalah, kek..._

Enggak ada yang menang. Rama tertohok bisikan itu.

Tidak pernah ada yang menang.

Tapi... kali ini setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik.

Sampai sekarang pun, Rama masih bisa mengucap syukur tak berujung.

Very mungkin akan marah besar padanya. Entah kapan apinya akan padam, bisa jadi tidak akan pernah. Tapi, dia tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya mereka berdua bisa lolos untuk malam ini.

Ya. Hanya untuk malam ini. Melawan sepasang saudara kembar itu.

"Enggak, enggak gini, enggak...," Very menggumam berkali-kali, lirih. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Rama hanya mampu mengandalkan matanya untuk melirik. Ia bungkam ketika melihat keadaan Very yang menurun drastis dalam sekejap waktu yang lolos dari perhatiannya.

Wajahnya memucat. Matanya memerah. Dan kedua tangan yang memegang kendali setir gemetar hebat.

Rama berusaha membuka mulut, melawan sekuat tenaga pedih luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang seolah tidak mengizinkannya bersuara, "…Ver…lo—" Tapi dia tak sempat menyelesaikannya, karena Very tahu-tahu membanting setir untuk meminggirkan mobil ke bahu jalan. Cukup dengan satu hentakan, dan satu dorongan rem.

Di sana, mereka berhenti. Tanpa tanda, tanpa kepastian. Hanya mobil tak bernyawa yang membawa dua jiwa yang tersiksa. Di atasnya, langit sudah siap untuk menangis.

* * *

 _PRANG!_

 _Satu lagi kaca_ _,_ _di jendela entah bangunan apa,_ _pecah. Lubangnya_ _seolah_ _baru saja_ _ditembus peluru berdiameter lima_ _senti_ _,_ _namun_ _tidak demikian_ _. Itu adalah hasil dari hantaman palu. Godam mini dengan cakar di belakangnya. Dan saat ini, pemiliknya sedang kehilangan kendali._

 _Paras cantik itu sedang kesulitan mencari arah. Pertarungan ini sudah berlangsung hampir lima belas menit lamanya. Dan di bajunya, bercak-bercak yang tadinya berwarna merah segar perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Bercak-bercak darah entah dari mana. Yang pasti bukan miliknya, dan sebenarnya tidak_ _di_ _pedulikannya juga._

 _Dia terus mengayunkan kedua tangannya tanpa lelah, mengais-ngais di udara dengan kalap. Berusaha agar kedua senjatanya bisa mengenai Rama telak. Bahkan, sudah tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali dia menggeram kesal karena keinginannya tersebut belum juga tercapai._

 _Berbeda dari kebuasan itu, Rama bergerak dengan begitu ringan. Begitu stabil. Dia tidak sembarangan dalam mengambil langkah, dan tidak ceroboh saat mengambil kesempatan. Sekalipun lawannya kali ini perempuan, dan Rama bukanlah orang yang suka pilih-pilih dalam menghajar targetnya, dia mengakui kalau kekuatan Alicia memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh._ _Terlebih lagi, dari setiap serangannya, ia membaca jelas betapa murka lawannya saat ini._

 _Hanya saja kali ini, Rama tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghindar, menghindar, dan menghindar._

 _Dia sudah membuat kesepakatan ini dengan Very sejak awal. Jauh sebelum pertempuran besar yang akhirnya pecah._

"Kita tukeran. Biar Very yang hadapin Uco," _pinta Very saat itu, selesai latihan._

 _A_ _walnya Rama tidak yakin dan sempat tidak menggubrisnya beberapa kali karena selama ini, lawannya selalu Uco. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua pergerakan dan caranya bertarung. Dan Rama pikir, mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah melawan musuh yang sudah sejak lama dia kenal, ketimbang yang baru._

 _Tapi_ _hari itu_ _Very_ _begitu bersikeras, yang mana_ _sangat_ _jarang_ _dilakukannya_ _._ _A_ _palagi sekedar_ _untuk urusan_ _pribadi_ _._

"Ram, Very mohon. Saat ini Very enggak bisa sama lawan yang biasa. _Please_."

 _Mendengarnya_ _,_ _bagaimana mungkin_ _Rama_ _bisa lebih tega daripada ini_ _._ _Ia memutuskan untuk_ _menyerah_ _seraya menegaskan kepada_ _Very_ _bahwa_ _dirinya tidak akan pilih-pilih. Sekalipun itu adalah seorang perempuan._ _Tetapi di luar dugaan,_ _Very mengangguk dan terlihat_ _begitu_ _lega._

 _T_ _entu saja itu bukan berarti Rama tidak menyadari adanya sesuatu di antara_ _Very dan lawannya ini_ _. Dia sudah mengenal Very cukup lama untuk bisa membaca isi pikirannya._

 _Bahkan mungkin, hingga isi hatinya sekalipun._

 _Jadi, sebisa mungkin, Rama akan menahan diri agar tidak menyakiti Alicia._

" _ARGH!" Rama terkejut dengan teriakan yang tahu-tahu terdengar. Rupanya dia sempat tidak fokus beberapa saat tadi, dan tanpa sengaja melempar Alicia hingga terjerembap ke belakang. Rama langsung membeku di tempat, dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Namun, dengan sigap Alicia mampu bangkit kembali dengan sekali sentak, dan kini tengah mengatur napasnya seraya memandang Rama dengan penuh kebencian._

" _Siapa lo sebenarnya?" tanyanya dingin. Rama mengacuhkannya, dan lebih memilih untuk memastikan keadaan Alicia dari jarak tempatnya berdiri._

Enggak ada luka yang serius, kan? _Tanya Rama dalam hati._ Baguslah...

" _Gue tau lo orang yang sama…_ _" Alicia kembali bersuara, mencuri fokus Rama sepenuhnya_ _,_ _"_ _…dengan yang waktu itu ngehajar belakang kepala Uco. Lo si pengecut sialan itu, 'kan_ _?!_ _JAWAB!_ _"_

 _Rama terdiam beberapa saat sampai dia tersadar_ _dan yakin_ _,_ _bahwa_ _Alicia belum mengenalinya._

 _Saat ini d_ _ia_ _sedang_ _meminjam jaket_ _bertudung_ _milik Very yang paling jarang dipakai_ _pemiliknya_ _—beruntung tinggi dan ukuran badan mereka tidak berbanding jauh_ _—_ _da_ _n_ _sebuah masker penutup mulut. Sedari tadi, dia juga bertarung dengan Alicia dengan mengenakan tudung jaketnya hingga seperempat wajahnya tertutup. Tentu saja Alicia jadi tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya._

 _Dan jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, Alicia pasti tidak hanya sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban..._

 _...tapi, dia juga sedang menguji Rama_ _._

 _Rama mengerutkan dahi. Kalau saja Alicia menyadari bahwa Rama secara tidak langsung sedang memberikannya waktu..._

 _Setidaknya sedikit waktu... untuk menyadarkannya_ _bahwa_ _dia tidak menginginkan ini. Dia tidak ingin melawan Alicia,_ _maupun_ _Uco. Rama tidak menginginkan ini semua terjadi._

 _Tapi... kalau Alicia sampai tahu siapa dia sebenarnya..._

" _Kenapa diem aja?! Enggak_ _bisa denger? Atau, bisu?"_

 _Rama bisa melihat cengkraman tangan Alicia di gagang kedua palunya mengencang, dan ekspresinya mengeras._

 _Raut itu seketika mengantarkan ingatannya kembali pada Uco. Anak itu pasti juga akan membuat ekspresi yang sama jika sudah kesal setengah mati. Entah itu ketika sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berkali-kali gagal di_ _dapur_ _, atau ketika sedang melawannya._

 _Terkadang lucu melihatnya menjadi frustrasi seperti itu._

 _Dan terkadang... Rama bisa sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman karenanya._

 _Sebuah helaan napas lolos dari mulut Rama yang tertutupi kain masker. Di balik tudungnya, Ia mengernyit menahan sakit. Hatinya terasa diremuk sesaat tadi._

Dasar kembar... _rutuknya dalam diam._

 _Suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari bergema mendekatinya. Alicia sudah kembali maju untuk menyerang Rama yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ruang dan waktu seolah menyatu. Sebuah tanda peringatan bahkan sudah meraung-raung dengan sendirinya dari dalam diri Rama, sebagaimana Ia telah melatihnya sedari dulu kala._

 _Namun..._

 _Untuk kali ini, Rama tidak memedulikannya, dan membiarkan Alicia memijakkan palu-palunya untuk yang pertama kalinya._

* * *

"…cukup, enggak lagi-lagi, cukup _…_ _"_

Seperti sebelumnnya, Rama tidak terlalu bisa mendengar jelas apa yang digumamkan Very. Dia mengucapkannya dengan begitu lirih, dan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam juga sama sekali tidak membantu suaranya terdengar.

"…Ver...?"

" _SHIT_ _!_ Kita harus berhenti, Ram… persetan Bejo, persetan semuanya! Mereka semua itu... ARGH!" gagal menemukan kata terakhir, Very memukul setir dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum beralih merenggut kerah jaket Rama, dan menariknya dengan kasar. Membuat Rama yang seharusnya sudah terbiasa untuk bergerak refleks, menjadi terkesiap kaget, tidak bisa berpikir apapun.

"...A-apa…?"

Kepalanya terasa hampa dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, dan apa yang barusan dikatakan Very. Jantungnya sudah jatuh ke dasar perutnya, dan hatinya semakin remuk ketika melihat secara bertahap kekuatan sahabat kesayangannya itu runtuh.

Anak itu menangis.

"Very... Very enggak bisa lagi, Ram. Enggak Alicia, enggak juga Uco. Pekerjaan ini terlalu nyiksa Very," Sebuah erangan pilu yang tertahan lolos dari mulutnya, memotong perkataannya yang terbata-bata. Dan Rama bisa merasakan kedua cengkraman tangannya mengendur seiring dia menunduk untuk menutupi tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

Melihat hal itu, Rama yang tadinya sudah siap untuk bersuara, langsung membisu karena lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

Dia tidak tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya lebih menderita kalau begini jadinya.

Dia, atau Very.

Rama benar-benar tidak tahu.

Baginya, semua ini hanya omong kosong.

 _...enggak. Enggak._

 _Ini enggak adil._

 _Ini bener-bener enggak adil..._

Ketika ingin bersuara, Rama bisa merasakan tenggorokannya tahu-tahu menyempit. Jadi, dengan susah payah dia menelan ludah, mencoba mendorong apapun yang berusaha muncul ke permukaan. Emosi apapun, perasaan apapun, pemikiran apapun. Semuanya ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya.

Kemudian, dengan hati-hati, dia memanggil Very.

"Ver," Rama bisa merasakan pergerakan dari tangannya sendiri yang kaku karena luka cabikan di beberapa sisinya, berusaha memegang kedua tangan Very dan mencoba untuk melepaskan genggamannya perlahan.

Dari cermin yang tergantung di tengah yang diliriknya, dia bisa melihat samar-samar betapa berantakannya penampilannya sekarang. Penuh luka, dan memar baru. Semuanya masih berdenyut nyeri menyiksa. Dan semuanya adalah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri karena telah membiarkan Alicia menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

 _Luka-luka ini... bukan apa-apa,_ pikir Rama.

Karena, apa yang membuatnya lebih sakit justru adalah pemuda yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Ver… lo tau… udah berapa kali gue kepikiran buat ngakhirin hidup gue, selama gue kerja sama Bejo?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha menahan setiap perih yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Tangannya masih belum berani melepas tangan Very, dan dia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk terus mengawasi Very yang tidak bergeming, sekalipun perlahan dadanya terasa terbakar.

Sekalipun matanya perlahan memanas.

"Setiap nyawa... setiap waktu... setiap... lang…kah...," Rama tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan memilih untuk menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti dicekik, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Belum lagi darah yang dirasakannya mengalir dari sebelah kanan lehernya, dari luka hasil bacokan palu itu.

Dia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Semuanya...

Dia ingin meninggalkan semuanya...

"Very..." Rama memanggil nama itu sekali lagi.

Sekelabat memori melintas begitu saja tanpa seizinnya.

Saling berhubungan dengan cantiknya, dan saling bertautan antar satu sama lain. Mengiringi waktu yang bergulir dengan sangat lamban ketika Very mengangkat kepalanya. Menyauti panggilannya, dalam tenang yang begitu menghancurkan. Dan setetes air mata yang akhirnya lolos, bergulir di pipi.

Dia ingat semuanya. Semua tentang pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Dia ingat waktu pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Very. Dia terlihat sangat muda, dan polos waktu itu.

Dia juga ingat, ketika pertama kalinya Very berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Dia benar-benar pemalu. Sekarang pun juga masih saja sama...

Dia ingat pertama kalinya Very terjatuh ketika dilatih silat. Juga ketika Very akhirnya cukup kuat untuk memutar balik keadaan. Dia belajar dengan begitu cepat.

Dia anak yang tangguh. Itu tidak diragukan lagi. Kekuatan fisiknya sangat stabil, walau tidak bisa dikatakan seperti Rama. Dia memiliki pesonanya sendiri dalam bertarung dan mempertahankan diri. Tapi...

Lebih dari apapun, Rama tahu Very adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Berkali-kali dia bisa melihatnya; di kampus, di lapangan saat bekerja, di tempat latihan, dan…

...di dekat Alicia.

Kebaikan hatinya akan tetap ada pada dirinya, sekalipun waktu terus berjalan, dan banyak hal terjadi. Sekalipun dia bertambah kuat. Sekalipun dia telah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kaki-tangan kotor yang dipekerjakan Bejo.

Seperti dirinya.

Rama tidak begitu ingat seperti apa masa lalu Very, dan baginya itu juga tidak penting. Lagipula, semua anak buah Bejo sudah pasti memiliki masa lalu yang kelam.

Ditambah lagi, Very adalah anak yang... bisa dikatakan, kurang percaya diri. Dia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Tapi, jika ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya, dia bisa dengan polosnya mengutarakan isi pikirannya tersebut. Baik secara sadar maupun tidak sadar.

Jadi, tentu saja Rama masih ingat... ketika pertama kalinya dia bertanya perihal Alicia dan Very hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Dia... tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan yang satu itu.

Bahkan hingga detik ini pun, Rama masih tidak menyangka bahwa kebahagiaan bisa terlihat begitu mencekam baginya semenjak saat itu.

Karena reaksi itu... dan memori tentangnya, juga mengantarkan Rama pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uco.

.

.

Suara deburan ombak, atau sesuatu yang telah runtuh, terdengar entah dari mana. Dentumannya terasa, bahkan mungkin mampu menggetarkan hati siapapun yang cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya.

Waktu seketika berhenti. Dan ruang hampa mendatangi layaknya sahabat lama yang merindukan.

Tetes demi tetes air... mengetuk mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti di pinggir jalan itu dengan sabar, dan lembut, dari langit yang berduka di atasnya.

Di dalamnya, terdapat dua jiwa yang sedang kehilangan.

"Gu—gue sadar... gue enggak bisa ninggalin ini semua, Ver…" Ketika mengatakannya, Rama merasa sesuatu yang tidak Ia kenali menjalar di dalam dirinya. Menumpulkan panca inderanya. Membasahi kedua matanya.

Maka, dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada sahabatnya itu. Berharap dengan demikian bisa membantunya kembali pada kenyataan. Pada apa yang telah dipikulnya sejak awal. Tanggung jawabnya. Sahabatnya.

Hidupnya, dan hidup Very.

Terlahir dengan memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang kuat dan berani telah membuat Rama jadi ikut-ikutan terbentuk untuk menjadi demikian. Dia siap tempur jika Andi, dan rekan-rekannya membutuhkannya. Apalagi, ketika Very datang dibawa oleh Bejo dulu sekali.

Hari itu, Rama memutuskan bahwa saat itu hingga selamanya Ia akan selalu memastikan bahwa Very aman dan bahagia. Pada setiap hari yang berlalu, setiap perjuangan tumpah darah yang dihadapinya, jatuh-bangunnya... semuanya terasa lebih mudah semenjak Very ada.

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa hutang penyelamatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan Very terhadapnya. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah tau.

Tapi, siapa sangka, kalau anak semuda, sepolos, dan sebaik Very harus bisa mengemban tugas terberat dari Bejo.

Rama kembali teringat kata-kata laki-laki itu dulu.

" _Rama, kamu jaga, dan kembangkan dia sebaik mungkin."_

" _Maaf, siapa yang dimaksud...?"_

" _Very. Kelak, dia lah yang akan menjadi pertahanan terakhir saya."_

Pertahanan terakhir...

Entah pertahanan terakhir buat apa. Tapi yang pasti, sejak saat itu, semuanya diatur dengan sangat rapi. Mulai dari tempat tinggalnya, penempatan lokasi kerjanya yang hanya diperbolehkan di dekat Rama, sampai jadwal keluar-masuk.

Rama diam-diam merasa iba dengan Very, dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

Lagi-lagi, dia telah masuk ke dalam jebakan Bejo.

Sejak awal, Bejo sudah pasti hanya menguji setiap anak buah kepercayaannya dengan memperkenalkan Very, tetapi mungkin hanya Rama yang dengan mudahnya jatuh hati pada anak itu dalam beberapa waktu saja. Walau, perasaan ini selamanya tidak akan pernah kembali padanya, dia tidak keberatan. Dia akan tetap menyayangi Very selayaknya kawan seperjuangan. Sahabat seumur hidup.

Dan fakta kalau Very barusan mengajaknya untuk berhenti. Menyudahi semuanya. Pergi meninggalkan pekerjaan kotor ini sejauh mungkin, bersamanya...

Rama sadar, mungkin Ia hanya bisa melindungi Very di bawah kekuasaan Bejo. Bukan di dunia luar sana.

Butuh waktu bagi Rama untuk menemukan suaranya lagi untuk berkata.

"Ver, lo itu…kuat. Bu-bukan soal... bertarung aja, tapi... cara lo bertahan dan ngadepin... ini semua," Rama merasa lega bahwa suaranya tidak terdengar goyah, meski masih terbata karena kesulitan menahan sakit. Namun, dia tetap melanjutkan.

"Gue…udah mikirin untuk pergi…dari dulu. Tapi, enggak se-semudah itu, Ver. K-kalo...gue keluar… m-mereka pasti akan tetep... ngejar gue… s-sampe gue ngegali kuburan gue sendiri nantinya. Itu pun... mungkin… mungkin mayat gue juga—bakal tetep mereka mampusin lagi buat yang ke dua kalinya… sa-sampe... Bejo bilang udah cukup…"

Rama menatap kedua mata itu, mata berwarna gelap yang tidak berkedip sejak tadi. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, tapi dia tahu kalau Very pasti mendengarkannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, atau apa yang dirasakannya ketika mendengar cerita horor barusan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kedua mata itu perlahan memperlihatkan cahayanya kembali.

"Lagian... gue masih ada abang gue..." Rama menggedikkan bahunya pelan, "Terus juga... gue... juga masih punya elo." Tambahnya, yang diakhiri dengan senyuman canggung.

Mendengar hal itu, Very langsung berkedip. Dia terlihat terkejut, dan itu langsung membuat senyuman Rama melebar.

"Ram," Very tahu-tahu bersuara, dengan seraknya. "Rama... enggak lagi ngelamar Very, kan?"

Rama langsung menyembur tawa singkat, dan dengan main-main dia mengangkat kedua tangan Very untuk berpura-pura menciumnya dengan penuh khidmat layaknya seorang kekasih. Buru-buru Very menarik tangannya dengan ekspresi tersinggung yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, elo mah..." Rama menggerutu jengkel. Diacak-acaknya dengan cepat rambut Very.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia merasakan adanya setitik kekecewaan dengan gurauan yang dilontarkan Very barusan. Tapi, melihat kawannya itu kini menjadi salah tingkah setelah perbuatannya sendiri, Rama jadi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum gemas—sampai membuat rahangnya yang lebam jadi berdenyut nyeri, mengganti kebahagiaannya yang fana menjadi ringisan kesakitan.

Melihat hal itu, air muka Very berubah drastis.

"Ram, Ve-Very obatin, ya…?" ujarnya cepat-cepat sambil menjulurkan badannya ke kursi belakang untuk mengambil kotak medis kecil berisi obat-obatan, yang memang disediakan untuk keadaan darurat. Kekhawatiran mewarnai nadanya.

Rama mengawasi tiap pergerakan Very. Mulai dari pengecekan obat-obatan yang ada, sampai dia memohon izin untuk melakukan pembersihan luka-lukanya. Dia begitu terampil untuk urusan yang satu ini. Dihapusnya secara perlahan setiap bagian luka tubuh yang mengeluarkan darah dengan tisu yang sudah diberi alkohol, berkali-kali. Baru ketika itu, pikiran Rama buyar dan tubuhnya mengejang.

Mati-matian dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, karena sakit yang luar biasa tidak tertahankan. Dan sepertinya berhasil, karena Very tampak tidak menyadarinya dan malah terus melanjutkan.

"Ram, Very... emang minta tukeran… t-tapi… ng...enggak kayak gini…" bisiknya takut-takut, sambil masih sibuk memfokuskan diri pada menekan-nekan luka di pelipis Rama dengan kapas berbalur obat merah. Tidak sedikitpun ada tanda bahwa dia akan menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya, seberapa kali pun Rama merintih setiap kali obat menyentuh lebam dan kulit-kulitnya yang terkoyak.

Kalau diperbolehkan untuk berkata jujur, Rama sebenarnya merasa terguncang juga dengan kondisinya sendiri yang sekarang. Siapa sangka, kalau hasil tebasan ujung kedua palu milik Alicia bisa menghasilkan luka-luka seperti ini. Bukan salah Very jika dia jadi ikutan memucat selama mengobatinya.

Tapi Rama bukannya tidak mampu merasakan betapa Very hanya bermaksud mendahulukan keselamatannya. Sekalipun merasa lemas karena seluruh tenaganya telah terkuras cukup banyak, Rama tahu ketulusan hati anak ini benar-benar murni, dan... memikirkan itu, kehangatan menjalari setiap sisi hatinya.

 _Lo... emang layak buat dapet yang lebih baik... hidup dan segalanya_ _,_ _yang lebih baik dari ini,_ batin Rama seraya menghela napas. Perasaan bersalah merayap naik dan membungkus hatinya detik itu juga.

Seketika, Rama melepaskan tangan anak itu tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam rengkuhan eratnya.

"E-eh? Ram…?"

"Maaf, ya, Ver," gumam Rama, lirih, "Maaf, karena… kita nggak bisa berhenti. Nggak akan pernah bisa."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya derai hujan yang menghantam kap mobil semakin deras yang terdengar di sana.

"Kita harus tetep lanjut, Ver. Setidaknya… demi mereka berdua. Karena…gue bukannya lupa…mereka teman-teman pertama lo, 'kan?"

Rama terhenti seketika bertepatan dengan pundak Very yang tanpa disadarinya menegang sebagai tanda keterkejutannya. Kata-katanya menggantung di udara. Menghantui mereka berdua. Terutama Ia sendiri. Teror memukulnya habis-habisan.

 _Satu lagi tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul,_ pikirnya lambat-lambat.

 _Hidup orang lain yang akan dipertaruhkan..._ Kini, semuanya menjadi lebih jelas.

Doanya... doanya akhirnya terkabul.

Entah sejak kapan— _dan kenapa juga dia tidak pernah menyadarinya?_ —tapi... Rama sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan keselamatannya sendiri. Ratusan kali... tidak, mungkin sudah _ribuan_ kali terpikirkan olehnya untuk menyudahi semuanya. Meninggalkan kakaknya, meninggalkan hidupnya, dan benar-benar... _sudah._ Begitu saja.

Rama sudah tidak lagi mencintai dirinya sendiri, dia tahu akan hal ini. Atau mungkin, dirinya yang penakut seperti itu sudah hilang lama sekali.

Kini, dia tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang akan dan sedang menimpanya. Dia tidak peduli apakah pekerjaannya akan selesai atau tidak, apakah dia akan berhasil melakukannya atau tidak... Dia baru sadar...

Sekarang... dia hanya akan menyerahkan hidup dan matinya, untuk orang-orang ini.

Orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Tiketnya untuk pergi, hanya ada pada mereka.

Tidak ada ragu, Rama berjanji. Toh, tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan.

Tidak akan ada. Sampai akhir nanti.

Pasti.


End file.
